Lucy's Life
by DimensionMelody
Summary: I was bullied by Fairy Tail...My parents are dead...My money is taken. Fairy Tail treats me like a slave. They don't treat me like a family would. They treat me like an abomination. Like a monster. Like a destructive dragon.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I was being bullied...again. I was crying, I know I was. I was called weak, disgusting, repulsive, and everything else. Fairy Tail was not a loving guild. They were a torturous, horrible, bullying guild who didn't give a damn for the weak. They only loved themselves, especially the leader of the group, Lisanna. Master Makarov was too blinded by the sight of Lisanna, his eyes dazzled with stars when he saw her. Whenever I told him of who bullied or hurt me, he wouldn't believe it was Lisanna and would declare that I was a liar and I was just trying to gain attention. I was being called spoiled princess too. Just because I was from a rich family. But my family is gone now. Long gone. 7 years ago, my dad died, and when I was very young, my mom had died of a strange disease. Now here I am, just being these bully's slaves doing what they want.

"Hey, Lucy get me a drink will ya?"  
"Slave, I need another chip!"  
"HEY GET ME SOME SMOOTHIES OVER HERE, HUH?!"  
"Gimme your money, I'm going to buy some clothes for myself."  
"Hey get me more beer!"

Yeah, these were the orders I got everyday. Whenever I refused, I was beaten. Slapped, hit, punched, kicked, stabbed, almost dead. And Wendy would just bring me back to consciousness to be beaten again. Wendy, she acts so nice when she is so mean. Just a pretender, a liar. Erza, she demands too much of everyone, expects me to fight her with all my will. Gray, he always tells me to grow up, that this wasn't baby world and this was the real world. And finally, Natsu. He was the worst out of them all. He always followed Lisanna's order, and he would run away from the slightest danger. He was a coward. Running away from being hurt and would always take the blows for Lisanna. My name is Lucy Heartfillia. And this is my cruel life that everyone has burdened on me.


	2. Chapter 1: Alone

Lucy's POV

The loud roars of thunder filled my ears with glass-shattering noise. The heavy rain made clicking noises on the sidewalk. I banged the doors of Fairy Tail wide open, expecting loud voices of chatter welcome me to the bright and content guild. Except, what greeted me was silence and gloom. I peered inside the empty building, seeing tables and chairs stacked in two neat piles. The cabinets were open and empty.

The windows were shiny and clean. The walls were spotless without food or scratches, and the floor was the same. It was as if Fairy Tail never existed. I ran into the guild, fright and panic building up into my heart. I first ran into Master's office but there was no light or sign of him. Second, I ran to the second floor where only S-Class members were allowed. No alarm went off

For the first time of my life, I was truly alone. The lady who owned the apartment had went shopping for a while, but disappeared. Fairy Tail is gone. Dad and Mom is dead. I don't have anyone with me and I'm sure as hell lonely. My tears started to blend with the rain that had splashed on my face. Numbness took over my legs and arms, which made me fall to the ground. Before my head made contact with the wooden floor, I just wanted to say, Goodbye. And with a sickening crack I felt my head bleed on the spotless floor, and lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 2: The Accident

Rogue's POV

I heard that Fairy Tail left for a vacation. Also heard the rumours of a poor blonde being held captive there...and being their slave. That's outrageous, to be used for entertainment and chores. I bet you that the girl didn't leave with Fairy Tail. I only heard from the shadows about this news. I want to see this girl, I bet she feels lonely like I always do. Good thing Sting is there to talk and do other exciting things.

_Oh? You have an interest with your enemy? That's really unexpected, for Gajeel beat you up pretty badly at the games. Heheheheh._

That was only because you were controlling me. I could have won without your help. Anyways, I don't have an interest in her. I just want to see how she endures this pain. And see how similar she may be to me.

_Rogue, that sounds like love. Love is for weaklings only. And also, didn't you notice that she is in the enemy's hands? It's not like you can talk to her easily. Finally, Fairy Tail would be suspicious if you want to talk with their slave so you might as well give up._

Love isn't for weaklings. It is a human emotion, and truth be told, we are humans using magic. We just use another name.

_Rogue, you aren't human. You are a dragon slayer. Do not mistake of why your dragons have died. You killed them. But they wanted you to, for the sake of strength._

Stop, I do not want to hear another WORD from you. Don't even mention their names, you hear?! DRAGON SLAYERS ARE JUST HUMANS WHO HAVE OCCUPIED THE MAGIC OF DRAGONS!

_You are wrong. There are others...many...who have been able to transform into a dragon. They also have the ability to become the strongest dragon there is._

Who?

_*sigh* Celestial mages._

What type of dragon can they turn into?

_*sighs heavily* Celestial dragons. Celestial dragons can control the elements and their hasn't been a celestial dragon for centuries. Even in the dragon era. It is however, highly possible for a celestial mage to be a celestial dragon. And that blonde girl in Fairy Tail. She certainly has the potential._

Wait...How do you know?

_I can slip in and out of your body. This body is just a vessel for me. I met her in another human._

How do you know about all of this...all this history?!

_Oh god, do I have to retell history? Fine, I'll tell you this in short form. Well then, celestial dragons can control every element. Especially other dragon's elements. But there are different classes of dragons. The high ranked, the medium ranked, and the low ranked. It is likely that your "friend" is a high ranked celestial dragon. You better be careful when taking information off of her. She's a very tricky girl. You're bound to fall in love with her._

Stop trying to change my mind. Go away. Now.

And the voice in my head went silent. The shadow left as soon as he came in. I sighed heavily, knowing that he will be back to haunt me again. Why would he go into the trouble of warning me about that girl anyways? Usually he would keep his trap shut. I walked out of the Sabertooth guild with Frosch, and took a train to Magnolia. It seems as if my legs moved on their own. I burst into the huge building of Fairy Tail, and saw a blonde girl on the ground, and blood leaked out of her head. Before I knew it, I had started to yell for help, for anyone to come as I grasped her head. How had this girl created such an injury? I looked on the top balcony and realized she had fallen from upstairs. A piece of cloth was still attached to the pointy rail.

"HELP! ANYONE! PLEASE!"  
"WHAT'S GOING ON?! ROGUE?! I HEARD YOU WENT HERE TO MEET SOMEO-"  
"JUST HELP STING!"  
"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!"

Sting rushed to help as I carried her outside, trying hard to not sway her head. I ran straight for the hospital. We got there alright, and she was taken care of. Who knew that this would all connect to one accident?


End file.
